Lyra (GTA)
Lyra is a college student working an unpaid internship when her life is changed permanently by a carjacking—well, a series of carjackings. Michael, her carjacker, turns out to be pretty awesome and really cute, and after a while the two become friends. Michael lets Lyra in on a secret—he’s immortal, and so is she. When he dies and is resurrected basically in front of her, Lyra has to face the truth, and when she dies, her life takes a new direction involving fast cars, crossbows and knives. Physical Description Lyra has black hair styled into a wavy pixie cut and light purple eyes. She is small and compact, standing slightly shorter than average height. She’s lightweight and skinny and has slight but noticeable curves. She has moderate hips, a toned butt, and c-cup breasts. She always wears silver hoop earrings, a hoop necklace, and matching bangle on her right wrist. Tattoo on back left shoulder: “Michael” Accessories: Jewellery (earrings, bracelet, necklace), crossbow, knife Outfit 1: corset tank top, knee-length flowy skirt, stockings, and Mary-Jane’s. Outfit 2: shark-bite tank top, high, military waisted booty shorts, and strappy 4-inch heels. Personality/Mental status Lyra is quiet, easygoing and opportunistic. She has a lot of pent up energy and can be a bit naïve, but isn’t inexperienced. She likes her simple life, but dreams of more and isn’t afraid to leap at certain chances. History Lyra was born to Bob and Janet, a sweet, but boring, couple. They nurtured her and raised her to be good and have a good sense of character and good moral compass. Lyra never raised a fuss or caused them any trouble because she was a good girl. She led a mostly dull life, hitting only the barest of requirements for being normal in school. She had a boyfriend that she liked well enough and found out that sex was a lot of fun, but that relationship ended when they started at different colleges. Lyra went through several more boyfriends over her first year alone. She had never learned to drive, so her parents, mostly her father, drove her everywhere. When she decided that she wanted to move out and wasn’t making enough at her waitressing job, her parents paid for her to have a nice apartment nearby, but not too close, in Vinewood. She started an internship shortly thereafter and lost time for another job to help pay rent or time for a boyfriend. Lyra’s life was about to be permanently changed one day when she was out on errand with her father and Bob stepped away from the vehicle. A man ran up to the car, got inside and promptly drove off — with Lyra still in the passenger seat. Lyra felt as strange vibe between the two of them that she tried to shake. This was the most excitement she’d ever had, so when he told her to get out of the car, a mix of wanting not to abandon her family’s car and sheer exhilaration kept her from leaving. After a short car ride, the carjacker got out and into an unmarked car, leaving Lyra alone in a car she couldn’t drive. She called her parents and let them know she was okay. A few weeks, maybe a month, later, Lyra still hadn’t put the harrowing (read: thrilling) experience out of her head. Lyra should have paid more attention in school, because as one of her teachers was very fond of saying: “History repeats itself”. This time they were stopped at a traffic light when Bob was pulled violently from the car and the same carjacker as before got in. When they saw each other, they had a moment of “You again?!”. Lyra made it clear that she wasn’t leaving and that she wasn’t going to let him steal the car again and took the keys from the ignition. He threatened to hotwire it and she passed over the keys immediately because the insurance costs would have been enormous. Once again left in a car she couldn’t drive, she called her parents. Thinking even more on the strange coincidence that even in a high crime city like Los Santos, two carjackings, let alone by the same person, was highly unlikely. She was also beginning to question whether following that vibe and not reporting his appearance to the police had been the right move. It proved to have been a bad decision when he climbed into her car a third time and her heart fluttered. He was very attractive, and though he called her stupid a lot, he’d never been violent towards her. Shit, was she getting a crush on her carjacker? She passed him the keys and tried to enjoy the ride, make small talk. When the car stopped, she asked his name. When he didn’t give it, she offered hers and was told that he already knew. Just as she pulled her cell phone out to call her parents again, he ducked back in and said his name was Michael. Her heart soared. They continued to meet like this for about a year or so until one early evening, Lyra entered Carpe Mortem, the bar she’d been scouring for. Michael was a regular there according to other bartenders in the area, and she had a bet to settle — a wanted poster that he needed to sign. The bartender was gruff, but friendly, and she let Lyra stay and drink for the evening and offered to get the poster signed if he didn’t show up that night. He did, but not until Lyra had gone through most of the very unique cocktail menu. He took her home, put her to bed, and left the signed wanted poster at her bedside, along with his phone number. Lyra called the next day, inviting him over. She dressed to impress, or at the very least get told to take off her clothes. They spent the day in her bedroom, and in the evening, they watched one of her favorite shows, and then went shopping for better security equipment. For months, they spent time together while Michael tried to tell Lyra a hard truth: he was immortal and so was she. When he finally worked up the courage, he got into the car with her the usual way and they went for a drive. Just as he was about to say what was on his mind, a car rear-ended them and sent Michael through the front windshield where he broke his neck and died. As Lyra felt the special vibe between them die, she climbed from the car and rushed to his body only to see it disappear. After talking to the police and convinced she was crazy, Lyra went to Carpe Mortem to have a drink. When she was passed out, Michael took her home. She was a mess, didn’t want to accept any of it, and was still probably a little bit drunk. He explained everything that he meant to in the car and more. He let her know that it was important that she choose how she die the first time and that how she was when she died would be how she was when she was resurrected. Lyra chose to be strangled by Michael at their most intimate. Lyra began training herself with various weapons in the hopes of being of help to Michael who told her that she should use a crossbow, and it was a perfect fit. Now working part-time as a waitress at Carpe Mortem, Lyra continues her training to be a full-fledged member of the Fake AH Crew. Hobbies/Skills *Reading *Watching TV *Journaling *Star gazing *Archery *Bladed combat *Gardening *Combat driving (eventually) Special Powers/Weapons *Unable to stay dead unless from old age *Waitress level balance *Matrix 330 crossbow *Zero Tolerance ZT 0160 combat knife Quotes “Here are the keys…” “I wanted to look nice. No. I didn’t want to look nice. I always look nice. I wanted to look the opposite of nice. Naughty.” “If it’s awful, I can take it off.” Trivia Image flower: Amethyst - admiration Image songs: “Shut Up and Dance” by Walk the Moon | “The Bad Touch” by Bloodhound Gang | “Criminal” by Britney Spears Music station: The Lowdown 91.1, Non-Stop Pop Music style: soft pop/R&B Food: Indian, 5 star Car: Karin Dilettante – light blue with light purple pearlescent TV: teen soaps (Revenge, Pretty Little Liars, The Lying Game) Lives in Vinewood. Additional Links Gallery Tropes page Category:Characters Category:Grand Theft Auto Category:Gana's Characters